Le chant du Panda
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: L'épisode 85. Épisode incontournable de SLG, et pourtant inachevé. Mais est-ce par choix ? Non. Maître Panda ne s'est pas vu interdire de chanson pourtant... C'est pire que ça en fait. Il a perdu l'inspiration. Et ça, le Geek ne peut pas le supporter. Sa détresse lui fait mal, et il fera tout pour l'aider. Absolument tout ! Panda x Geek
1. Un panda désespéré, un épisode inachevé

**Bonsoir à vous, chères fans de SLG, WTC, Matoine et autres pairings improbables avec les chères personnalités de Mathieu ! :3**

**Bon et bien, je me lance enfin -Il était temps je crois, après avoir passé plus d'un mois et demi à lire des fics en silence ! XD, et je vous présente donc ma première fan fiction sur ce fandom ! Je pensais qu'elle arriverait beaucoup plus tard mais bon, je sais pas, l'inspiration, les rencontres avec des fans de SLG,... Bref, du coup nous voilà ici avec un OS en trois parties (Three Shots ? XD) sur l'un de mes pairings préférés, et de loin : Le Geek et Maître Panda ! *^* **

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, hormis que j'espère juste ne pas faire trop d'OOC, n'étant pas encore vraiment habituée à donner vie à ces personnages. Et si jamais monsieur Sommet venait à tomber dessus, et en serait gêné, qu'il sache que je la supprimerai aussitôt, par respect pour lui et son émission dont je suis très fan. **

**Copyright : Le Geek, le Hippie, le Patron, Maître Panda, la Fille, le Prof ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de Mathieu. C'est toujours à rappeler.  
**

**Rating : M. Et oui ! Un lemon à venir ! Âmes encore pures et innocentes, veuillez passer votre chemin, merci. ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur Emo.16, qui y est sûrement pour quelque chose si cette fic a vu le jour. Comme quoi parler de reviews qui partent se faire des sandwiches poulet-mayonnaise entre deux épisodes de SLG ou de WTC, de Maître Panda en train de manger du pain de mie, de pairings et de Mpreg, ça finit par inspirer. XD Nan promis, pas de Mpreg ici, mais il n'empêche que tu m'as permis de me lancer sur ce fandom, alors merci ma puce ! Ça y est, ta p'tite Racoon est dans la place ! :D **

**Sur-ce, bon visionnage mes chéries ! **

* * *

**Le chant du Panda.**

**Partie 1 : Un panda désespéré et un épisode inachevé.**

Il les regardait se féliciter du succès du dernier épisode, insensible à l'euphorie générale de ses alter-ego.

Pourtant, il aurait pu participer à leurs embrassades et leur dégustation de bière, riant aux éclats et poussant la chansonnette avec eux tout en faisant s'entrechoquer leurs bouteilles de verre, pleines à ras bord du précieux breuvage à base de houblon. Il aurait même du être le premier à s'en réjouir, c'était la fin de sa toute première saison au sein de l'émission après tout ; mais non. Même le Prof, pourtant gentiment mis au chômage depuis son arrivée dans le clan Sommet, était plus heureux que lui en cet instant, rajoutant encore plus d'ironie à la situation ! Sérieusement, qui ne trouverait pas la situation juste ridicule, quand on y pense !

Oui, c'était ça. Personne, effectivement. Mais peut être était-il juste ridicule, au moins autant que la situation elle-même... Ridicule de ne pas partager leur bonheur, ridicule d'être si pessimiste alors qu'ils partaient pour pratiquement un mois de repos bien mérité,...

Ridicule de ne pas se sentir comme faisant partie du groupe qui s'amusait sous ses yeux aux implacables iris de glace, d'un bleu presque gris.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au problème, que ce soit ridicule de ne pas autant s'enthousiasmer que les autres ou pas. Lui, il n'avait aucune joie à tirer de cette fin de saison.

Maître Panda se décida à quitter discrètement le salon, laissant les autres personnalités de Mathieu, et Mathieu lui même d'ailleurs, en passant, à leur petite beuverie. Sans une parole, sans même prévenir qui que ce soit, et puis pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs puisque personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il était le seul à ne pas être aussi heureux que ce qu'il aurait du l'être. Sa bière à la main, donnée à la volée par un Hippie bien plus défoncé que d'ordinaire, les épaules voûtées et la tête basse. Comme un pauvre malheureux à qui on venait d'apprendre le pire.

Il aurait dû être au centre de toutes les attentions, trinquant avec ses colocataires qui le féliciterait pour sa dernière chanson. Oui, c'était prévisible, même.

Enfin... Pour ça, il aurait fallu que le dernier épisode, portant le numéro 85, en comporte une, de chanson ! C'était ça le problème d'ailleurs.

Pas de chanson. Aucune parole à remettre à Mathieu, ou à fredonner. Rien.

Depuis celle nommée Pleure pas, chanson du précédent épisode, il n'avait pas eu la moindre once d'idée. Le néant. Pourtant il avait essayé, avait redoublé d'efforts, en avait fait plusieurs nuits blanches, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Pas la moindre idée, alors qu'il en avait à ne plus savoir quoi en faire d'habitude. A croire qu'il avait épuisé tout ce qu'il avait en réserve.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Mathieu n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir lui demander s'il avait écrit quelque chose. Comme s'il l'avait oublié, comme un enfant se lasse de ses jouets et les laisse dépérir dans un coin sitôt de nouveaux achetés.

Le jeune homme en kigurumi claqua la porte de sa chambre sans grande conviction, avant de se laisser glisser au sol, soupirant bruyamment. Il en avait marre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Déjà plus.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette vie, c'était décidément trop pour lui. Trop de folie, trop de cris, de pression, de travail, de remarques blessantes venant du Patron, pour bien trop peu de reconnaissance au final. Pourtant au début, il avait été la personne la plus heureuse du monde lorsqu'on avait fait appel à lui, saisissant le micro à la moindre occasion et chantant jusqu'à l'épuisement, voulant à tout prix montrer sa reconnaissance à Mathieu, cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie, et le droit d'expression.

Puis l'ursidé avait rencontré les autres personnalités de son créateur, réalisant alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à partager l'affiche de l'émission du Youtubeur. Avant d'apprendre qu'il avait littéralement volé la place d'un de leurs congénères, le Prof.

Et avant de tristement réaliser qu'en plus de susciter les jalousies de la Fille, qui n'apparaissait quasiment plus dans les émissions de Salut les Geeks, il faisait également peur aux autres personnalités, représentant à leurs yeux la preuve que si Mathieu se lassait d'eux, ils seraient impitoyablement remplacés, comme le Professeur et sa Science Infuse avait du laisser leur place à l'Instant Panda. Son émission.

La peur de l'oubli, l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait sur la tête de chacune des personnes de la maisonnée Sommet. Et il en était le triste porte-parole, l'exemple même, la personnification de cette sentence.

Inutile donc de préciser que les autres ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, ça allait de soi.

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il serra le poing, honteux, alors que d'autres en faisaient tout autant, la première ayant ouvert la porte à un torrent de larmes. Un cri silencieux de sa peine.

Il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir un tel rôle aux yeux du Hippie, du Geek, du Patron, de la Fille, ou même du Prof. Jamais. Et il avait beau tout essayer pour se faire aimer, c'était du pareil au même. La réserve, la méfiance, et la retenue.

Quel dilemme pour un animal tant aimé en général !

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Le plantigrade était agité de spasmes, les sanglots l'étouffant à moitié alors que les larmes coulaient sans retenue, les genoux contre la poitrine. Désespérément seul. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras, lui montre qu'il n'était pas à craindre, qu'il comptait pour les autres, mais personne ne venait. Il voulait que quelqu'un lui prouve qu'ils n'en avaient pas rien à faire de lui, que l'on remarque qu'il n'était pas à leur petite soirée, que l'on vienne à s'inquiéter pour lui, signe d'un réel attachement, mais personne n'en prenait la peine. Il aurait pu se mettre à hurler que cela n'aurait pas affolé plus de monde que ça, il en était sûr.

Il était seul au monde, un panda seul face à l'incompréhension des autres.

_Non, reprends-toi, tu es entouré mine de rien, tu n'es pas seul, loin de là… Ils t'aiment. A leur façon. _

Ouais, ça ça restait à prouver.

Les aimait-il au moins, dans le fond ?

Non parce que bon, la Fille l'agaçait avec ses remarques sans intérêt, le Prof le fuyait comme la peste suite à son remplacement, le Geek n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser à la moindre occasion, comme lors de l'épisode dédié aux trois ans de l'émission, le Hippie l'ignorait, comme il le faisait le trois quart du temps avec tout le monde, et le Patron…

Lui c'était le pire.

Il le détestait. Quel connard, ce type !

Pris par un soudain accès de colère, il se releva, faisant les cent pas dans son refuge, sa chère chambre, aménagée en une sorte de grotte agrémentée de pousses de bambous çà et là, avant de foncer à son bureau. Il était furibond rien que de penser au criminel, cet homme pervers, vulgaire et violent, qui ne savait que déverser son fiel sur les autres et violer tout ce qui bougeait.

S'asseyant brusquement sur son tabouret, il croisa ses mains puis appuya son front dessus. Il devait se calmer, s'apaiser, et ne pas perdre son sang froid, l'homme en question n'en valait même pas la peine. Pourtant ce dernier le dégoûtait tellement ! C'était inhumain. Comment pouvait-on être aussi foncièrement mauvais ?

Et puis, surtout, pourquoi s'énervait-il autant pour une telle ordure ?

Mais ça, la réponse, il la connaissait déjà.

Malheureusement.

Mais ça il ne fallait pas y penser. Surtout pas. Ce n'était que son esprit qui délirait, rien de plus.

Oui, surtout ne pas y penser. Oublier. Question d'honneur.

Maître Panda fixait son cahier, tentant désespérément d'oublier ses pulsions meurtrières En temps normal, il aurait écrit une chanson avec des paroles bien assassines, un de ces nombreux morceaux dont Mathieu n'aurait jamais la connaissance, et qui lui servaient à se défouler. Des textes très sombres, et profondément marqués par son désamour pour l'homme en noir, la plupart du temps. Et sa peur, quand ce n'était pas à ce sujet.

Son jardin secret, en gros.

_Personne ne doit jamais être au courant pour ses chansons. Personne. Ils me détesteraient pour de bon sinon… Ou me feraient enfermer, au choix_, pensa tristement l'ursidé en secouant la tête en et rangeant son cahier de textes après avoir constaté qu'aucune idée ne lui venait. La prochaine chanson de l'Instant Panda ne serait pas pour tout de suite, décidément.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas couché ses pensées sur le papier, déjà ?

Il décapsula sa bière sans même la regarder et en but une longue rasade, de nouveau envahi par une profonde tristesse, et une peur certaine Il demeurait muré dans son silence malgré les hurlements qui résonnent dans son esprit, ne demandant qu'à sortir. Il avait encore envie de pleurer. Mais il fallait lutter. Ne pas craquer.

C'était un mâle après tout ! Bon sang il n'était pas faible !

Un panda mâle, certes, mais incapable de faire convenablement ce que son géniteur lui avait donné comme unique mission : Chanter et écrire des chansons.

A la fois la chose la plus simple et la plus difficile du monde, quand on avait perdu l'inspiration. Car c'était ça le problème, le vrai. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire. A fredonner.

Et alors qu'il broyait du noir, assis sur son siège, il fit le pire des constats.

Il avait perdu son gagne-pain.

Exit l'inspiration, exit les paroles… Et le pire, exit la voix.

Pour la peine il aurait aimé être un salaud du genre du Patron, à qui on ne demandait de faire que des remarques salaces ou désagréables, passant ses journées à fumer et à s'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui possédait un trou. Lui, au moins, on ne l'embêtait pas et il ne croulait pas sous la pression du travail ! Célèbre sans même avoir à tenir une rubrique ou à se défoncer pour produire du contenu de qualité.

Allait-il être remplacé après seulement une saison, si jamais sa chère inspiration ne revenait pas bientôt ?

L'homme en kigurumi finit sa bière puis, dans un accès de rage et de désespoir, jeta sa bouteille contre le mur le plus proche, la faisant exploser lorsqu'elle heurta ce dernier. Puis il poussa un cri, un seul viscéral et empreint de souffrance.

Il voulait disparaître. Tout plutôt que de sombrer dans l'oubli aussi vite.

* * *

Et pendant que Maître Panda hurlait, enfermé dans sa grotte, une personne restait plantée devant la porte, un ours en peluche beige dans les bras. Les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'aimait pas quand une des personnalités de Mathieu était triste. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça.

… Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tout les jours chez les Sommet. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Non, ses propres larmes suffisaient, et c'était déjà pas mal.

Sincèrement.

Le Geek continuait de fixer la porte devant lui, indécis quand à la procédure à suivre. Que devait-il faire ? Aller réconforter le Panda ? C'était tout à fait logique, non ?

Oui mais il était un garçon, et il ne fallait pas faire un câlin à un garçon, même pour le réconforter. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Et puis, dans les jeux vidéos, on ne voyait jamais ça. C'était pas viril, de pleurer !

Oui, c'était ironique de dire ça quand on passait son temps à pleurer et à se faire harceler sexuellement par le plus grand criminel que cette Terre n'ait jamais portée. On avait connu plus viril, et pourtant, si seulement il pouvait être un homme, un vrai…

Oui, mais le Patron lui avait dit qu'il ne serait un homme que s'il se trouvait une copine un jour. Il n'était donc pas encore un homme… ?

Le Geek regarda Monsieur Nounours, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas d'accord, il était un homme, il le savait !

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore un passionné de jeux vidéos avec une âme d'enfant. Pas le moins du monde même ! Ainsi pour lui, faire un câlin à un ami n'avait rien d'étrange et déplacé.

Et puis, il était gentil, Maître Panda… !

Bon, ce n'était pas faux, il n'avait pas été très gentil avec le garçon en kigurumi quand celui-ci était arrivé. Il lui en avait voulu d'avoir pris le travail du Prof. Il lui en avait voulu d'être si mignon, au point de le détrôner dans le cœur des fans, et de chanter aussi bien.

Et il était viril, lui, malgré son pyjama en peluche.

Enfin, il pensait qu'il était viril, mais puisqu'il pleurait là…

_Non, le Panda est viril, lui ! Il est fort, puissant, grand, il chante bien, après tout il a la survie de son espèce sur les épaules, il n'a pas le droit d'être faible. S'il pleure c'est que quelque chose a du le rendre très triste, ou lui faire mal… _

Le jeune homme à la casquette se demandait ce qui pouvait bien miner son colocataire chanteur. Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Pourtant ils fêtaient la fin de la quatrième saison, de la première du Panda dans l'émission, il aurait du être heureux, et faire la fête avec les autres. Alors pourquoi était-il donc là, à l'écart ? Était-ce du au fait que le dernier épisode n'avait pas de chanson du Panda ?

Pourtant, Mathieu l'avait bien expliqué, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de chanson cette fois-ci, vue la tournure de l'épisode… Est-ce qu'il était vexé ?

A moins qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu… ?

Mais dans ce cas-là, il devait avoir une chanson sous le coude pour Mathieu ! Il aurait du la lui donner, histoire de faire un petit hors-série avec son morceau, ç'aurait été une bonne idée et puis les fans ne s'en plaindraient pas, jamais ! Ils aimaient tellement le Panda !

Oui, il devait le faire. Le Geek se promit de lui en parler le lendemain, pour le rassurer. Il le fallait ! Tout pour rendre le Maître heureux !

* * *

Et c'était dans ce but que le petit gamer, à neuf heures du matin, revint se poster devant la porte de l'ursidé, toujours aussi close que la veille. Mais toqua, cette fois-ci.

Il n'avait que moyennement dormi cette nuit, tant il était inquiet pour Maître Panda. Sa détresse le touchait, et il n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir, surtout au sein de sa famille. Et même s'il était le dernier arrivé, même s'il avait contraint le Prof à prendre sa retraite avant l'heure, il n'en restait pas moins une des personnalités de Mathieu, que ce dernier appréciait tout particulièrement d'ailleurs. Il ne devait pas être oublié, ou mis de côté sans raison.

Aucune réponse.

_C'est logique, il doit encore dormir ! Quel idiot tu es de venir aussi tôt, tu sais très bien qu'on ne voit jamais Maître Panda sortir de son antre avant la fin de la matinée…_

Oui, mais il y était, autant continuer dans sa lancée n'est-ce pas ? Il avait trop peur d'être ensuite pris dans un de ses jeux et d'oublier de parler à son alter-ego, c'est donc ainsi qu'il tourna doucement la poignée pour ouvrir la porte et se faufiler dans la pièce aux allures de grotte. Une forte odeur de bambou frais l'accueillit aussitôt. Il lui fallut du temps pour s'habituer à la pénombre des lieux.

Et il trouva Maître Panda endormi dans son lit, entouré de peluches de pandas en tout genre, à peine recouvert d'un drap pour lui tenir chaud, en plus de son kigurumi.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra dans sa poitrine, à la vue de son ami. Il avait l'air si détendu, si paisiblement endormi, comme si rien ne le tracassait… Un ange, vêtu de blanc et de noir, qui semblait à l'abri du mal être.

Pendant un instant, il fut traverser par l'envie la plus absurde de son existence : Courir le serrer dans ses bras, et se rendormir là, à ses côtés, en lui promettant qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette famille, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il se mit mentalement une gifle à cette pensée. C'était vraiment idiot.

C'est à ce moment là que sa curiosité le poussa à aller jeter un œil à la chambre du Panda, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas en fait. On lui avait toujours dit de ne pas être trop curieux, que ça n'attirait que des ennuis, et pourtant, il voulait en apprendre plus sur l'autre homme. Ses jeux vidéos préférés s'il en avait, ce qu'il aimait écouter comme musique, s'il collectionnait autre chose que des peluches de panda,…

Et son regard se posa de lui même sur le bureau en bois, où l'un des tiroirs était toujours ouvert, son propriétaire ayant omis de le refermer la veille, que ce soit du à l'ivresse ou à un simple accès de flemme. Il n'en fallut pas plus au gamin pour s'en approcher sur la pointe des pieds.

La première chose qu'il put remarquer, ce fut une photo, encadrée, posée sur le bureau. Plusieurs même, en fait, toutes représentant le Panda avec les autres personnalités, et Mathieu aussi. Ils semblaient tous fous de joie, unis, heureux. Quel mensonge, à en juger par les pleurs et les cris qu'il avait surpris la veille…

Puis il vit le cahier noir, dans le tiroir. Seul.

Sa main le saisit, avant même qu'il ait pu se dire qu'il ne fallait peut être pas céder à la tentation.

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! :D /sadique/**

**Comment ça y a du suspens ? Mais noooon ! Et puis ça rajoute un peu de piment à l'histoire ! :p **

**Promis la suite arrivera très vite, d'ici une semaine je pense, grand maximum. Vive les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous, trop OOC ? Non ? Ça allait ? éwè J'ai peur que vous soyez déçus, je reste encore assez mitigée concernant le début de cette fic... Je vous laisse en juger, et s'il faut me lancer des tomates, faites donc ! T_T**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. :3 **

**A très bientôt pour la suite, mes chers Geeks ! **


	2. Paranoïa et malentendu

**Je vais me faire taper dessus, j'arrive plus à avancer dans mes fics Sasodei, ça craint. T_T**

**Mais en attendant bonjour mes p'tits choux !**

**Ouais, ça faisait un petit moment hein… Désolée j'écris lentement, en plus d'avoir… Sept fics à gérer ? o_o Oui, trop d'idées tue l'idée, et l'auteur aussi à ce qu'il paraît.:/ De fatigue, yep… Pas grave, je me reposerai plus tard, bref ! J'aurais du penser à préciser mon « débit d'écriture » dès le début pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre. Au moins vous voilà prévenues désormais. **

**Bon, sur-ce que dire de plus…**

**Alors je ne sais pas d'où sort ce chapitre. Enfin, si, le début était prévu, mais la fin… Disons, l'autre moitié, voire le trois quart du chapitre en fait, bah ma foi, c'est venu d'un coup. Pourvu que ça vous plaise ! Je voulais faire du mignon moi, du niais, du guimauve…**

**Bah non Miyu' hein, ça sera un autre jour ça. Try again ! **

**Pourtant je vais bien je vous le promets. Superbement bien même. TwT :$**

**Bon ben je vous laisse lire tout ça, je crois que ce sera plus simple. XD En tout cas, sachez juste que vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchée, vraiment, et que je suis ravie de voir que cette fanfic vous plaît. ^^ :3 **

**Mathieu Sommet s'appartient à lui-même (Encore heureux!) et toute sa clique démoniaque est sienne ne jamais oublier de le rappeler même si ça fait mal~ **

**Rating M, parce que… Bah parce que M hein, on va pas se mettre des barrières pour le fun et la bienséance du peuple ! :D **

**Et sinon, j'ai enfin une ambiance musicale à proposer ! **

… **Et oui il était grand temps là aussi. Je vous ai entendu. **

**Première partie :**

**- « Human », reprise par Sam Tsui parce que… Voilà quoi !**

**- « Artpop » Lady Gaga.**

**- « Too much of not enough » Porcelain Black. Ou Porcelain and the Tramps pour les puristes, c'pas grave, elle quoi !**

**- « Zombie » The Pretty Reckless.**

**Deuxième partie : **

**- « Paradise Lost » Hollywood Undead.**

**- « Here without You », reprise par Sam Tsui.**

**- «Insanity », reprise par Poucet. **

**- « Sans visage » Ina Ich.**

**- « L'équilibre » Kyo.**

**- « Putain vous m'aurez plus » Saez.**

**- « Don't speak » No Doubt.**

**- « Chandelier », reprise par Madilyn Bailey. Vous risquez de voir passer moultes versions de cette chanson, je préviens…**

**Voilà, sur-ce bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

Partie 2 : Paranoïa et malentendu…

Il se tenait là, vautré sur le canapé du salon, une manette dans les mains comme à son habitude, et pourtant fixant la télévision sans vraiment la regarder. Voilà bien cinq minutes qu'il attendait que Mathieu revienne pour jouer avec lui, ce dernier ayant voulu à tout prix s'entretenir avec le Patron qui avait du faire une bêtise de plus. Comme d'habitude, en gros. Peut être avait-il ramené une fille à la maison, une des nombreuses dames de la rue qu'il fréquentait ? Ou peut être avait-il encore essayé de vendre Capsule de Bière, le chien du Hippie, à un chinois lambda en échange de champignons hallucinogènes ?

C'était pas bien, pas bien du tout même. Mais bon du coup, il n'avait personne pour jouer avec lui.

Mais avait-il vraiment envie de jouer, après ce qu'il avait lu ?

_Maître Panda va m'en vouloir s'il sait que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires…_

Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir, au juste ?

Peut être à sa façon de le regarder ? Le Geek ne savait pas mentir, il le savait.

- Hé Gros, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le jeune homme à la casquette reprit ses esprits et jeta un regard interdit au Hippie, qui était assis au pied du canapé, son joint pendu aux lèvres comme d'habitude. Comment pouvait-il avoir déduit ça sans même l'avoir vu de face, défoncé comme il l'était de surcroît ?

… Un des dons du Hippie, sans doute.

- Ouais, j'ai fait une bêtise je crois.

- Si ça concerne le Patron, c'est mauvais Gros.

- Non pas lui, je ne suis pas encore assez fou ! D'ailleurs il est toujours avec Mathieu là ? Lui demanda le Geek pour changer de sujet, par la même occasion.

- Je vois des licornes violettes et des aigles en coton Gros, c'est grave tu crois ?

Le plus jeune soupira. Décidément, le Hippie restait un camé, quoi qu'on dise.

- T'en as trop pris, je présume.

- Probablement même. Ça concerne qui alors ton problème ? La Fille ?

- Non plus. Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler en fait, oublie.

Fier de son esquive, l'amateur de jeux vidéos adressa un sourire à son ami avant de retourner à son jeu, pressant le bouton X de sa manette. Un jeu de combat, quoi de mieux pour passer sa journée ? Pendant que l'écran de chargement apparaissait à l'écran, il continua de réfléchir à son problème. Il n'aurait pas du regarder dans ce fichu carnet, il le savait. Maître Panda risquait d'entrer dans une colère noire s'il apprenait ça et le garçon, plutôt fin et chétif en comparaison avec l'animal, savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre lui. Maître Panda était quasiment le seul avec Mathieu à pouvoir tenir tête au Patron et à lui faire la fermer quand il allait trop loin, force de caractère à l'appui.

Autant dire donc que l'ursidé pourrait le mettre en pièces si l'idée lui venait. Et il en serait capable, d'après ce que le Geek avait lu.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tant de fiel, pourquoi une telle haine dans ses paroles, alors que d'ordinaire il ne présentait à Mathieu que des chansons enjouées, ironiques certes, mais bon enfant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

… Y avait-il quelqu'un que le Panda détestait en particulier chez les Sommet ? Lui peut être, le Geek ?

Nan, impossible, il le savait. Il n'avait jamais été assez cruel avec le Panda pour que ça en arrive à ce point.

- Au fait, Gros.

Le Hippie, dans une autre de ses courtes phases de lucidité. Le Geek soupira puis appuya sur « Pause » avant de se pencher vers le garçon aux lunettes et au chapeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir encore ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il a, le Panda ? On l'a pas vu à la soirée d'hier alors que je lui avais donné une des meilleures bières qu'on avait ! Il fallait fêter ça, c'était la fin de la première saison du petit ici, Gros.

Le Geek demeura stupéfait face au constat du Hippie. Ainsi donc il n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer son absence ?

… Autant donc dire que tout le monde l'avait remarqué, si le gars le plus cramé de la maison s'en était rendu compte ! Quoi que, le Hippie était une des personnalités les plus surprenantes de Mathieu, quand il y mettait du sien.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il a l'air juste triste.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Le gamer fit non de la tête, alors qu'il repensait aux quelques paroles qu'il avait pu retenir et qui étaient écrites de la main du Panda, il reconnaissait son écriture après tout. Rien pour réellement l'avancer, en somme.

Sauf une chanson qui l'avait pas mal désarçonné, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

- Non, pas vraiment… Tu penses que Mathieu est au courant ?

- Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !

- Oui mais encore… ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il ne comprend pas, comme nous. Il faudrait parler au Panda, Gros.

- Et s'il ne veut pas en parler ?

- Il te fait confiance. En même temps, on n'est pas assez fous pour lui envoyer le Patron, hein ?

Le Geek bloqua aux paroles du Hippie. Lui faire confiance, vraiment ? Il n'était pas du même avis pourtant, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. C'était pas normal de fouiller dans les affaires des gens qui nous font confiance, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, le Prof surtout, lorsqu'il avait voulu lire ses notes de travail. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien compris à ce qu'il avait vu.

Bref, cette histoire était finie depuis longtemps ! Il y avait plus grave dans l'immédiat.

* * *

Il ne voulait plus sortir.

Il ne voulait plus parler à qui que ce soit.

Il voulait juste disparaître.

Un texte de plus, mouillé d'acide, plein de haine et des plus sombres pensées de son créateur. Inexploitable. Inutilisable. Sans intérêt.

Comme lui dans le cas présent.

Maître Panda faisait peine à voir avec ses yeux gonflés, rougis des larmes versées durant la nuit, et ses traits tirés, montrant clairement qu'il était épuisé. Il avait passé la nuit entre de trop courts épisodes de repos, parasités par des cauchemars tout juste horribles, et de longues minutes passées à pleurer, malgré l'épuisement. Il était fou d'inquiétude. Son sort l'obsédait. Alors qu'allait-il devenir si jamais ses chers mots ne lui revenaient plus ?

Il soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains, assis à son bureau. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait sommeil, mal à la tête, partout, surtout au cœur, mais pas la moindre once de motivation pour aller chercher un Doliprane dans la salle de bains, histoire de soulager ne serait-ce que sa tête. Non, plutôt mourir comme un miséreux entre ces quatre murs plutôt que d'exposer aux autres sa peine, que de donner une occasion au Patron d'agir en parfait connard, ce qu'il était déjà bien assez tout seul et sans l'aide de personne.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, lui qui était si fort, si optimiste jadis ?

Qu'avait-il bien fait pour que les autres ne parviennent pas à oublier le bon vieux temps, celui où il n'existait pas encore ?

Un coup à la porte le coupa net dans ses réflexions. Allons donc…

- Maître… Tu es réveillé… ?

Les yeux de l'homme en kigurumi semblèrent reprendre vie à cet instant. Le Geek. Le seul qu'il aurait espéré voir en ce moment ! A cette pensée, il se stoppa net, jurant intérieurement. Non, il ne fallait pas dire ça. Pas être aussi heureux de voir le regard empreint d'innocence du garçon. Surtout pas même !

- Panda… ? Répéta timidement son visiteur, la voix encore moins assurée que précédemment.

- Oui, une seconde j'arrive !

Maître Panda se hâta d'ouvrir la porte, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable que rien de compromettant ne se promenait à la vue de tous, un semblant de sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il espérait être convaincant, réellement… L'était-il, malgré ses cernes ?

Ça il allait le savoir tout de suite.

Et vue la tête que fit le Geek en l'apercevant, non, à l'évidence, il était tout sauf convaincant ! Zut.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'amateur de jeux vidéo disparut aussitôt, laissant place à un air inquiet qu'on ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Selon le Patron, «son air de victime», et bizarrement celui qu'il arborait le plus en la présence du criminel sexuel, comme c'était étonnant !

L'ursidé se força à couper net le fil de ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui le fixait de ses immenses yeux bleu gris, préférant jeter aux oubliettes un énième début d'accès de colère à l'encontre de l'aîné de la fratrie des personnalités Sommet. Saloperie de Patron, il était vraiment partout, quoi qu'il arrive ! Et le pire, c'était que les fans l'adoraient, lui et ses insoutenables anecdotes que Mathieu n'avait de cesse de devoir couper au montage, l'enflure.

- … Ça va pas ? Enfin, non, ça se voit que non mais… Suis-je bête… Hn, dis, je peux rentrer ?

Un ton craintif, hésitant, comme s'il le craignait. Allons donc, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

- J'vais pas te manger tu sais, moi je ne m'en prends qu'au bambou, lança le Panda, espérant détendre son interlocuteur avant de s'écarter de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser passer. Et tu n'as pas à poser une question aussi idiote, tu peux venir ici comme bon te semble, il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit. Sauf quand je dors bien sûr, ça va de soi !

Il referma la porte puis se tourna vers le gamer qui se tenait près de son bureau, se tortillant nerveusement les mains en fixant le sol. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas comment annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, et qui s'en sentait vraiment mal Quelque part ça lui donnait une bouille absolument craquante, du genre de celles qui font qu'on veut serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras. Le panda se surprit à sourire, attendri, avant de repenser soudainement à ce qu'il venait de se dire et de se figer sur place, glacé par la peur. Était-ce ce pour quoi le Geek se tenait là ? L'avaient-ils tous envoyé ici, dans son antre, face à lui par couardise, par peur d'affronter ses réactions, lui jetant en pâture la plus frêle des personnalités de leur créateur en espérant qu'il en aurait assez pitié pour ne pas lui taper dessus ? Mathieu aurait-il permis une infamie pareille ?

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais rien n'était moins sûr. Et puis, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un plan des autres personnalités pour le forcer à partir de l'appartement, un complot visant à faire tomber sa tête, le faire chuter de son petit piédestal dans le cœur de Mathieu, pour peut être espérer faire revenir le Prof sur le devant de la scène ou que savait-il encore… Et pourquoi pas pour donner une petite chronique au Démon, tant qu'à y être ! Ça paraissait probable, les fans avaient eu l'air tellement heureux de découvrir cette nouvelle personnalité…

Il n'était plus que colère et tristesse mêlées. Un bien piètre résumé de ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis sa création : La rage de briller, de gagner le cœur de Mathieu puis de ses alter-égo, de se donner jusqu'à la moelle pour les fans, d'espérer faire prospérer son espèce grâce à si singulière condition, l'âme d'un panda dans le corps d'un homme. Puis le dur choc avec la réalité, et la peine, la souffrance, l'hésitation. Il n'avait aucune petite amie avec qui faire subsister son espèce, Mathieu semblait se détourner de lui, les autres le craignaient ou lui vouaient une haine sans nom, le grand abruti aux lunettes noires n'arrêtait pas de le traiter de prostituée japonaise ou de peluche sur pattes, et il n'avait plus la moindre once d'inspiration pour continuer de satisfaire son public. Les fans n'apprécieraient pas toutes les horreurs que contenaient le carnet, pour sûr. Alors quoi, c'était ça, le plan ? Le pousser gentiment vers la sortie ? « Merci, c'était sympa, on te rappellera à l'occasion ? » ? L'écarter de la notoriété pour briller un peu plus, lui et ses chansonnettes qu'il n'arrivait même plus à écrire, rongé par la hargne et la douleur comme il l'était ? Le savait-il seulement ?

Étaient-ils seulement au courant de tout ça, de toutes ces choses qu'il s'efforçait de cacher ? Non, probablement pas… Quoi que, ils auraient pu faire l'effort de lui offrir un peu d'aide, au moins une oreille attentive, le rassurer, agir comme le feraient les membres d'une seule et même famille, mince ! Mais ça aussi, il semblait que c'était trop leur demander…

- Maître, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air vraiment pas bien du tout… Je me fais du souci tu sais...

La voix du Geek lui parut lointaine, presque irréelle, le fruit de son imagination tout au plus. Il attendait quoi pour le dire, bon sang ! Qu'il la lâche, son information ! Il était prêt à l'entendre, résigné, désespéré, brisé, le pauvre panda esseulé face à un clan soudé et complémentaire qui voulait juste vendre sa peau, le faire taire, après l'avoir jugé indigne de confiance et de faire part de leur joli petit univers trop parfait, trop superficiel, avec ces personnalités à la limite même de la caricature. Perversion, soumission, insurrection sans grand intérêt, savoir à profusion, espoir d'évasion de cette réalité… Tant de différences, tant de portraits imparfaits qui formaient pourtant un tout. Un tout dont il ne pouvait faire partir. Il n'était pas assez dans l'excès pour être de leur monde. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il l'aimait, cet amalgame d'excès, ce fouillis de personnalités si opposées et en même temps si complémentaires. Il avait cru pouvoir se joindre à elles, mais quelle grossière erreur de sa part…

Il avait cru en Mathieu, en cet homme qui lui avait promis que tout irait bien avec le temps et que les autres s'habitueraient à lui. La preuve !

Il serra le poing, instinctivement, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, refrénant du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'envie de hurler qui lui tordait les tripes. Il y avait cru, ouais. Et bien comme il faut ! Toutes ces heures passées à fignoler son travail, son perfectionnisme, cette passion qui l'habitait quand il passait devant la caméra, ça n'avait donc servi à rien ?

Et puis tous ses efforts pour se faire accepter des autres, pour _le _protéger, ça aussi c'était inutile ?

Le Geek nota aussitôt le changement d'attitudes du Panda à ses mots, sans trop comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel changement d'ailleurs. Il lui avait semblé perdu quand il lui avait ouvert la porte, mais à l'évidence, soit il avait repensé à quelque chose de désagréable, soit il regrettait de l'avoir laissé rentrer entre temps, dans tout les cas il avait l'air furieux. Fou de rage, et en même temps à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. C'était curieux comme paradoxe. Mais le garçon le comprenait très bien, et malheureusement, ça ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Ça sentait pas bon du tout, ça…

Pourtant il n'avait rien dit de mal, enfin il le pensait en tout cas. Il était juste inquiet pour son ami, c'était un mal ? Non ? Alors pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil ?

Il voulut s'approcher de l'ursidé, timidement, tendant les bras pour l'étreindre, mais le regard du Panda se braqua sur lui, reflet de la colère dans sa forme la plus pure avec pourtant des larmes prêtes à jaillir par centaines.

Un regard d'avertissement. Il ne devait pas s'approcher. En aucun cas.

Était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il avait regardé dans son cahier ?

Cette pensée fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise au Geek, il n'avait pas pensé à ça jusqu'à présent. Le Panda avait-il si honte que ça ? Peur qu'il ait parlé de ce qu'il avait lu, des rares mots encore présents dans son esprit ? Lui faisait-il donc si peu confiance que cela ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, impuissant. Il était complètement perdu, désarmé face à la détresse qui rongeait le panda. Il voulait juste l'aider pourtant…

- Ne t'approche pas et lâche ta putain de nouvelle, qu'on en finisse s'il te plaît, lâcha soudainement l'homme en kigurumi d'une voix si atone, si dépourvue d'émotion et de sympathie, par la même occasion, qu'elle arracha au gamer un frisson d'effroi. Il allait le tuer. Il en était sûr d'un coup, face à ce ton si sec, tant déformé par la peine et la haine, là où d'ordinaire la voix du Panda était douce et chantante, un peu trop forte parfois mais réellement pleine de gentillesse et d'optimisme.

Mais au juste, de quelle nouvelle parlait-il ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu-

- Oh pitié, me sers pas de connerie de ce genre, et surtout me dit pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est faux ! Le coupa sèchement son interlocuteur en le dévisageant. Allez, envoie ce que les autres t'ont demandés de me servir ! C'est quoi l'excuse pour que je parte hein ? Pour que je disparaisse ?

- De quoi ?!

L'homme à la casquette fixait le panda, interdit, incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que lui disait l'autre. Comment ça les autres ? De quoi parlait-il à la fin ? Et puis, d'où lui mentait-il quand il disait qu'il s'inquiétait ? C'était pas normal, qu'il s'inquiète pour lui ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu crois que je ne le vois pas, votre petit jeu ? Le panda partit dans un éclat de rire froid, presque cruel. Mais pas besoin d'espérer me faire avaler que tu te soucies de ma personne, de ce que ma mise au placard forcée va changer dans ma vie, tu n'en as rien à foutre ! Comme les autres ! Vous voulez juste ne plus me voir !

Maître panda tremblait. Il semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler, vraiment. De perdre l'esprit, de l'étrangler, de lui fracasser le crâne ou de fondre en larmes.

- Vous m'écœurez, tous ! Même toi, le Geek ! Vous me décevez ! J'ai jamais demandé ça, moi je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'on soit amis ! Même avec le Prof ! Mais non, ça c'est trop vous demander… Alors ça y est, du coup, vous profitez de ma faiblesse et du fait que j'arrive plus à écrire pour prendre l'initiative de me mettre à la porte ? Comme ça, sans regret ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait bon sang !

L'ursidé balança son poing contre le mur le plus proche, la douleur venant presque l'étourdir tant il avait cogné fort. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, il avait mal, il avait peur, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait ni même ce qu'il faisait. Mais il savait que ça faisait mal, atrocement mal…

Le Geek était paralysé par la peur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'animal serait capable d'une violence pareille. Ni qu'il les percevait ainsi… Réellement tel qu'il l'avait lu sur ces pages blanches qu'il n'aurait jamais du lire. Mais pourtant, tout ceci était plus que faux ! Personne ne voulait le remplacer. Personne ne voulait son départ. Ils l'appréciaient tous, ici. Et puis il était inquiet, vraiment… Réellement.

Fou d'inquiétude pour cet homme qu'il avait toujours autant envie de serrer dans ses bras, même si ça ne se faisait pas entre garçons.

Alors il se jeta vers l'inconnu et le pris tout contre lui, maladroitement, un peu brusquement, s'écrasant contre le buste du Panda, l'enlaçant comme il le pouvait. Il ne comprenait rien, mais il voulait l'aider. Le voir sourire à nouveau. L'entendre chanter.

Le Panda sembla se détendre le temps d'une seconde, s'étant arrêté net dans son acharnement sur le mur, trop surpris pour savoir comment réagir. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté…

Mais le temps finit par passer, puis il prit conscience de la situation. Trop proches, trop de factice joie, trop de vains espoirs.

Trop de choses dont il rêvait mais qu'il n'aurait jamais puisqu'il n'avait aucun regard sincère pour lui.

- Dégage.

Le petit brun leva la tête vers son homologue en kigurumi et ce qu'il vit lui brisa net le cœur, tant cette vision lui fit mal.

- Arrête de penser tout ça, c'est faux…

- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, le Geek.

- Mais laisse-moi au moins parler, tu m'en empêches depuis tout à l'heure...

- Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est si compliqué à comprendre-

- Non, je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu saches que je me fais du souci pour toi ! Le Geek s'énerva, blessé d'entendre le Panda lui parler ainsi, le coupant avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux et hésitant : Vraiment, c'est pas par j'sais pas trop ce à quoi tu penses… On ne te voit plus, on ne t'entend plus et-

- Et c'est mieux comme ça pour tout le monde, c'est ce que vous avez toujours voulu de moi après tout ! Maintenant laisse-moi ! Tout a été dit…

- Mais arrête de dire ça ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on veut que tu dégages à la fin ! C'est méchant de dire ça, et égoïste et-

Il atterrit brusquement sur le sol, sous le choc. Il l'avait poussé. Il lui avait fait mal. Il avait exprimé son rejet de lui. Lui, la main tendue qui avait voulu l'aider.

Le Geek avait l'impression qu'on lui avait mis un coup de couteau dans la poitrine. Comment avait-il pu faire ça, oser un geste envers lui, lui qui était si gentil et le défendait d'habitude ?

Un ange passa, alors que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, et qu'il abandonnait définitivement l'idée d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- … Égoïste tu dis ?

Voix posée et douce, et pourtant absolument terrifiante. Aucune joie, aucune empathie, aucune once de bonheur.

Juste la voix d'une personne qui ne souhaite plus qu'une seule et fatale chose…

- Qui est le plus égoïste dans l'histoire ? Moi, la prostituée japonaise à fourrure qui veut aller vers vous et rejoindre votre belle et heureuse famille, malgré la notoriété de ses chansons et sa place qui n'est pas franchement la meilleure par ici ? Ou bien vous, qui ne me laissez aucune chance parce que dans votre tête je reste celui qui a mis le Prof au chômage ? Hein, qui ? Qui est le plus cruel ? Qui veut le plus de mal à l'autre ? Qui a joué avec toi alors qu'il n'aime pas les jeux vidéos, rappelle-moi ? Qui est venu te protéger quand le Patron commençait à trop te tourner autour ? Qui se souciait du Hippie quand il partait en vrille, au cas où un jour il nous ferait un mauvais trip ? Qui a tout fait pour se lier d'amitié avec le Prof, même si ce dernier le déteste ? Qui a mis de côté sa fierté quand le Patron le traitait de prostituée, ou de fétichiste ou de je ne sais quoi encore, alors qu'il aurait du lui coller son poing dans la figure, hein ? Qui, dis-le moi. Oh mais c'est vrai, ce n'est rien ça. Ce n'est jamais assez pour vous, même pour Mathieu à l'évidence. Et bien c'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas, j'accomplirai votre vœu le plus cher Je vais partir. C'est vrai, vous n'avez aucune valeur à mes yeux après tout, surtout toi d'ailleurs tiens, toi que je considérais comme mon petit frère, mon protégé, toi qui me fait me ronger les sangs dès que je ne te vois pas dans les parages, toi pour qui je me suis accroché un nombre incalculable de fois avec le Patron pour sauver ton cul, littéralement. Mais ça compte pas ça, on s'en fout ! Moi j'abandonne… Je pensais avoir trouvé une famille, enfin, mais en fait, ça n'a jamais été le cas… Alors à quoi bon continuer de se battre quand on comprend qu'on ne veut plus vous voir. Je suis condamné à ne jamais avoir de racines, à ce que je vois ! Pas grave, je ne suis qu'un Panda, rien d'important.

Le Geek allait répondre quand l'ursidé reprit, l'interrompant.

- Tais-toi. Pas besoin de me servir des conneries, je sais très bien que tu t'en fiches de moi, à peu près autant que ce que toi tu comptes à mes yeux. Je ne suis qu'un animal, un meuble pensant. Je ne vous manquerai pas… Alors pars. Va dire aux autres qu'ils ont gagné. Le Panda ne chantera plus jamais. Je tire ma révérence…

- Mais Maître Panda !

- Adieu le Geek. Et maintenant laisse-moi… Je dois faire mes valises.

Le petit gamer ne sut quoi répondre, se relevant à grand peine. Il avait l'impression d'être bourré. Malade. Là sans être là. Nageant en plein cauchemar.

_Ne me dites pas que c'est vrai, nan, il ne peut pas partir ! _

Il se releva, chancelant, tremblant, croisant le regard de glace du Maître qui le fixait sans le voir. Il avait fait son choix. Sans raison. Mais c'était son choix, c'est le principal non ?

Lorsqu'il attrapa la poignée de la porte, il entendit un premier sanglot dans son dos.

Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, il serra les dents.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Seuls les faibles pleuraient.

_Il a levé la main sur moi…_

Il entendit un bruit étouffé derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, trop chamboulé pour. C'était impossible, lui qui l'aimait tant… !

_Il me déteste._

Comme quoi il l'avait bien dupé, pendant tout ce temps…

A moins qu'il n'ait dit ça pour le protéger, qui sait…

_Pardon… _

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il savait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre, c'était inévitable. Pourtant il s'était borné à croire que ça irait mieux. Putain, il y avait cru, l'abruti !

Elle était où, sa fierté de mâle hein ? Où était-elle donc ?

Et puis, qui était-il vraiment, dans le fond… ? Hormis une ombre qui n'aura qu'essayé de créer des liens, des amitiés, plus qui sait… Oui, plus, surtout avec Lui d'ailleurs…

Mais au final, il finissait là, repoussé de tous. Il n'avait même pas cherché à écouter le Geek, ils l'avaient poussé à lui faire dire ça, pour le rassurer, faire semblant de tenir à lui. Et ça ça faisait mal…

Trop mal.

Maître Panda était à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Il ne pleurait pas, plus, il n'en avait plus la force. Il se sentait vide, il avait vu clair dans leur jeu…

Ils voulaient qu'il disparaisse, lui, le sans visage de leur fratrie. Celui qui essaie de se créer un monde, un univers, une famille, une histoire.

Et ils allaient avoir ce qu'ils demandaient. La Fille, Mathieu et même l'autre tordu, tout ceux qui avaient envoyé le Geek pour lui balancer de telles calomnies en pleine face. « Oh non, dis pas ça on t'aime, même si on t'en fait baver tout les jours »… Tu parles. Autant lui dire franchement qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui plutôt que de faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour lui, ça ferait moins mal !

L'homme en kigurumi n'avait plus envie de lutter. A quoi bon, il était fichu. Il avait tout perdu. Même l'amitié qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Son amitié particulière…

Il savait qu'il devait partir.

_Au moins je vous ferai plaisir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois._

Partir loin, très loin, et ne plus les revoir. Jamais. En un endroit dépourvu de retour de préférence.

_Attendez d'être ce soir, et vous verrez. J'ai entendu votre appel, mes chers amis. Mon chant d'adieu, car il faut bien partir avec les honneurs, sera grandiose, je vous le promets. _

Et le plus loin possible du gamin, ce sale mioche en qui il avait placé tant d'espoirs malgré lui.

_Désolé, le Geek… Pardon de ressentir tout ça…_

Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache jamais.

Partir. Partir loin.

Il ne tremblait plus. Il savait où aller, à présent.

_Comme ça, chacun y gagnera. Je serai tranquille et vous, vous n'aurez plus à me supporter._

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il s'assaillait en tailleur, sur le sol. Oui. Ce soir.

_Et bye bye la prostituée japonaise. _

* * *

**Et un petit suspens gratuit, un ! Vous allez vraiment me haïr à force je crois… **

**Mais hormis ce détail, ça allait ? Ça vous plaît ? :$ Ou alors c'est nul et je peux aller me mettre en boule sous mon bureau ? T_T **

**J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur en me relisant. Pauvre Panda, je lui ai refilé tout les saletés du monde ou presque. XD Manquait plus qu'une légère paranoïa, oh wait, ben voilà c'est fait hein… O_O **

**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même négatif, et les suggestions sont les bienvenues. :) **

**Bon promis je vais essayer de vous fournir la suite rapidement, suspens oblige C'pas bien de faire mariner les gens. (Aïe, qu'est-ce que j'ai pas dit là…) En tout cas, aussi tôt que ce que mon emploi du temps me le permettra, retour à la fac oblige. x) **

… **Et celles qui ne me croient pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'une d'entre vous, la connaissant, va vous représenter pour m'obliger à écrire… **

**Je vais me faire dévisser la tête sur-ce, adieu humanité. XD **

**Bref j'espère pouvoir poster la suite d'ici fin septembre. ^^ **

**Bonne journée mes p'tits choux et en attendant, surtout, portez-vous bien ! :3**

**Miyuki, Raccoon, ou Lavinia. ^^ **


End file.
